Who Is She?
by GSRCSILVR25
Summary: Who is the mysterious blonde sitting at Olivia's Desk? Alex needs to know!


Today started off like any other typical Friday. Too much work to get done. There were Court appearances to prepare for the next week, Clients to meet with and witnesses to prep. The day went way too fast and there was still so much to do. I looked at the clock and it was already 5:00pm. DAMMIT! As I grab up my stuff and shoved it into my briefcase, I hope that I am able to catch up with Olivia before she leaves for the weekend. I know she has the weekend off because I heard Munch bitching about how he was catching this weekend with Finn.

The squad room was still buzzing with activity and I scan the room looking for Olivia. I see her excitedly talking to the Captain in his office, the door shut for privacy. She's very animated as they discuss something and I have to wonder what has gotten her so worked up.

I go to take a seat at Olivia's desk when I see a short haired blonde sitting in her vacated spot. I smile at the young woman and she smiles back. She has no idea who I am and as to whom she may be, I am very curious.

"Hey, Alex!" Elliot greets me as he takes his seat sipping a fresh cup of coffee. "What brings you by here so late on a Friday?"

I just stare at him for a moment, not really registering that he is speaking to me. My mind is too pre-occupied with the question of who this woman is sitting at Olivia's desk.

"HELLO! ALEX!" Elliot waves his hand at me and chuckles. "Off in never-never land there, Counselor?"

"OH!" I shake my head and blink. "I need to talk to Liv before she leaves for the weekend. We have court first thing Monday morning and I have some things I need to go over with her really quickly" I explain and then stare back at the mystery woman.

"OH! Yeah!" Elliot points at the mystery woman. "Alex, this is Sydney. She's uh…..uh…a friend of Liv's." The woman grins at Elliot's stumbling and gets up to shake my hand.

I take her hand and smile a fake smile. "Nice to meet you" I say insincerely. "So, you and Liv are old friends or something?"

Elliot clears his throat and stares at the papers on his desk. Something weird is going on with this woman and It's starting get me pissed off. I look at the woman, waiting for an answer. She's doing her best impression of a fish mouth when Olivia swaggers her way over to the desk.

"Hey, Alex! I see you've met Sydney." She smiles nervously at me and I tilt my head in question but she doesn't give me any more information on her "friend".

"You need me to go over a few things for Monday?" She asks, acting so naturally.

"Yes. I do." I cross my arms over my chest and just stare at her. "Can we just meet quickly in one of the empty rooms?"

We walk in silence to interrogation room 3 and sit across from each other at the table. I take out the notes from my briefcase and start to talk about the case. Olivia silently listens, her hands twisting in her lap.

"Aren't you even going to ask who she is, Alex?" Olivia's sudden change of topic throws me off course.

"What?"

"I'm just surprised you haven't interrogated me on who Sydney is to me." Olivia has a slight smirk on her face and that has me more irritated than anything. When I don't say anything Olivia finds it necessary to answer my unspoken questions.

"She works down at the coffee shop. We have been friendly for several weeks now and She kept flirting with me. Whenever I picked up my coffee the cup had "Hello Beautiful" written on the side in black marker." Olivia let out a small chuckle. "It really was so sweet of her ,So, I asked her out." Olivia smiles at me. "Does that bother you, Alex? Me. Dating a woman?"

Olivia's sexuality has never been a question to most of us. She finally admitted it to herself after the whole Babs experience that she was indeed Bi-sexual. I had no problem with it. REALLY! I didn't care what men Olivia dated, but this! This was bothering me! The question I had for myself, was "why is this bothering you so much, Cabot?"

"She's pretty. Doesn't seem very intelligent, but why should I care whom you date. You're a big girl and can make your own dating decisions." Olivia grins at my assessment and chuckles.

"Well, Miss Cabot! I do believe you have some jealousy issues!"

"WHAT? I certainly do not, Olivia!" I start to gather up the notes and place them back in my briefcase. "I think you will do fine in court on Monday. And I don't CARE whom you date."

I get up and exit the room. Olivia is right behind me. I can feel her presence and can hear her heavy footsteps. She follows me to the elevators and stands there, arms crossed, not saying a word as I wait for the damn elevator to show up. I look in her direction and she has a huge grin on her face. Damn her and her sexy ponytail and those damn tight jeans that hug her ass oh so nicely. I shake my head and turn to look at my distorted reflection in the steel doors.

"What are you doing this weekend?" I hear her ask. "If you have time….uh…..maybe we can go grab some dinner? See a movie or something?" I shiver when Olivia steps closer and leans in to whisper in my ear. "If I knew you were interested in me that way, Alex. I would have asked you out a looooong time ago."

The elevator chooses that moment to arrive and as it opens it doors, several people exit. I stand there speechless and when the doors start to close again, I put my arm out to stop it and hurriedly enter. I eagerly push the Lobby button. I look up at Olivia and she is standing there smiling. "Well? Are we on for tomorrow night?"

I stand there a moment staring at her and she looks so gorgeous. There is only one answer. "Yes. I suppose so" I give her a smile. "My place? 8pm?" Olivia nods in agreement, a huge smirk on her face as the steel doors close her off from my view. _What have you gotten yourself into, Cabot?_

A/N: This just popped into my head one day. What if Liv realizes Alex has a crush on her when she sees how jealous the ADA got at Liv dating another woman? So, hope you liked this! Depending on reviews and such, I may continue this. But I think this is going to be it. Any and all reviews are appreciated tho! THANKS! Wendy csilvr25


End file.
